Diamond's Revenge
by NazoTiaga
Summary: Diamond wants to get revenge on Mamoru for taking Usagi from him and wants to destroy the others. Will he do it?
1. Small hero?

Chibi-Chibi peeps around all of the corners to make sure the coast is clear. She spots a black cloak lying over on a stone rock and sneaks over to snatch it. She wraps it around her tightly and snug, and drapes the hood over her face. Her, being so small, the cloak drags a couple feet behind her.  
  
She is just about to open the door when about a bunch creatures' pile in, nearly missing her by inches. One stops in front of her and her heart pounds like heck. It bends down and looks at her "Aren't you a little small for that cloak?" the deep voice questions. She shakes her head slowly "excuse me" she disguises her voice and pushes through.  
  
Chibi-Chibi finally makes it through the crowd and pushes the door only to reveal a dead end, it looked a lot like a.. a.. a corps chamber. She holds back her screams when she notices Luna P sitting on a naked table. She snatches it and runs off.  
  
Stuffing it swiftly in her cloak, she finally finds the door that releases her to the outdoors, but it looks so dead, un-clean, destroyed. The world as we know it has been taken over by the worst villains ever, so dark and ugly.  
  
She finds a nice, dark corner and reveals Luna P shaking it furiously ~how do you work this thing?~ she thinks to herself. She remembers the way Rini worked it "Luna P, work your magic! Let me see Pluto!"  
  
The cat-like ball rumbles and a fuzzy screen appears on the face of it. Finally it focuses and reveals Sailor Pluto, who is lying wounded on the ground, she and the others are tied up and their weapons are badly hidden under a table.  
  
"Luna P, Take me to them" she says in her tiny little voice and just then she poofes into thin air. Once she is there she notices that there is a guard sleeping soundly in a chair. He wakes up after she appears "Ok, I'm out, your turn to guard" He hands her a knife and walks off into the mist closing the door behind him.  
  
Chibi-Chibi blinks confused but shrugs and about five minutes she revives them and cuts them loose, but in the meantime..  
  
"Ok, I have been doing this for almost two hours and now its getting boring" Diamond sighs. Mamoru dangles from the shackles clasped tightly around his wrists nearly loosing consciousness from lack of blood. Usagi's throat burns from all the screaming she has done but still manages to yell rude remarks to Diamond.  
  
He walks over to her and gently grabs her chin whit his thumb and first finger. He raises her lips to his a softly kisses her. Mamoru opens his eyes and grunts angered. He shouts and with most of his small amount of energy, he rips the shackles from the wall. 'Let . her .GO!" he stumbles over to Diamond who is extremely surprised.  
  
Will the day be saved? If so who gets to save it? Chibi-chibi, Mamoru, or . Find out in the next chapter. 


	2. Diamond's Revenge

He falls to his knees' in excruciating pain; his tears sting his open wounds and the swollen whip-scars burst open when forced apart. Diamond laughs with enjoyment as he once again raises the whip over his head and forces it down swiftly staining Mamoru with more blood.  
  
Poor Mamoru moans and grunts in pain. Usagi screams pulling herself from the wall but the silver shackles around her wrists and ankles hold her back "Release him! Let Mamoru go! He has nothing on you!" Diamond laughs "He took you from me and made you fall in love with him, once he is gone you will have to love me!"  
  
"No! I will never love you, no matter what! You are horrible!" Usagi yelps. "Well then, I guess I'm torturing your love just for the fun of it, huh Usagi?"  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
The Dead Moon creatures enjoy their part in the action and have a little fun with the Scouts. "My hair! My beautiful blond hair!" Mina looks down below her and her beautiful locks lay still on the dirt floor. Rei looks up slowly from the ground, pale from the poison gases.  
  
"That should be the least of your worries!" She chokes "It's not like anyone else is going to see us again." Rei drifts off into dizziness. Lita, being the strongest of the inner group seems to still be standing, taking each hit from the soaking whip. "This...mmh.really sucks."  
  
The creatures slip Ami into thorn weed shackles around her wrists, ankles, and throat. "How could this be happening, what went wrong?" They all where dressed in tiny bikinis that where ripped and torn in all areas.  
  
This revealed the major wounds around their stomach, back, arms, legs, breasts, face, and anywhere else you could think of. This was no fight this was the end of our beloved team, or was it? And whatever happened to the outers?  
  
Rini and chibi-chibi where in, what they call, the Kitty Chamber where they did un-imaginable torture to them also. They branded them with metal, iron bars and their screams could be heard across the palace.  
  
Usagi falls on her knees' "Why, why must you torture the children too? There so young, please, please stop this!" She begs. "I need nothing to get in my way, or to remind me of this shiseiji?" He squints.  
  
Somehow, Chibi-chibi manages to sneak out, being so small. Rini agrees to distract them from the open hole in the wall just chibi-chibi's size. Rini is able to hold them off until just after chibi-chib gets through, then falls to the floor in agony.  
  
Will chibi-chibi get through to the outers? Will she save the team before it's too late? Find out in chapter 2.  
  
DICTIONARY: Shiseiji: bastard 


End file.
